


Out Conned

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Omar comes across his foster sibling and roommate Will being intimate with their 'former' foster sister Nick, and finds himself unable to stop watching. When she leaves, Will cons him in.
Relationships: Nicole "Nick" Franzelli/Omar, Nicole "Nick" Franzelli/Will, Omar/Will (No Good Nick)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Out Conned

Omar stood just outside the door, an ear pressed to the wall. Listening to the squeak of bed springs bouncing as two bodies roughly and passionately came together. Above the squeaks were moans. Some deep and guttural with a slight purr and muffled words, while others were louder with a higher pitch. He knew the sounds well, having heard them a few times already this week. They were insatiable horny animals, fucking whenever they got a moment alone. 

Omar wore a smug grin as he listened to his foster siblings fuck. One hand rubbing his already hard cock through a pair of skinny jeans. The shape outlined perfectly, betraying his arousal.

“Mmm oh fuck yeah! Take my big dick…” Will growled out lustfully, thrusting heavily. “Mm you’re such a dirty little slut, aren’t you…”

“Ngh! Yes! I’m your dirty little slut, and I need your dick!” Nick shouted, feeling up along her own body. Her hands rolled around her petite breasts, squeezing them tighter as Will’s slams made her body quake. Soon enough Will bent down and caught a nipple between his teeth. “Oh my god!”

“Mmm, fucking hell that’s hot slut, beg for me… beg for my dick to destory your pus…” Will purred, playfully using his teeth to tug her nipples, while continued his bed shaking thrusts.

As the bed head slammed into the wall, Nick’s gasps threatened to overpower the sound. “Mmm, fuck me! Wreck my pussy babe! You’re so fucking big, it’s so deep inside me!”

“Damn right! Should fuck that tight looking ass of yours next… always wiggling it in front of me, like a dirty slut. You’re just begging for it, aren’t you?” Will continued, having moved over to the other breast and using his tongue and teeth to torture the girl’s nipple.

Outside of the door, Omar couldn’t help but agree. Nick had always been a god damn tease, wiggling that ass in front of any boy or man. He was honestly shocked that no one had taken her already. He had been tempted to pay her for a good fuck sometimes, but throwing cash away on his foster sister seemed a waste. There were plenty of other girls around who happily paid for a taste of Omar’s body. He had something like five hundred dollars from that alone.

“Yes!” Nick moaned, her heart beating fast. The tight walls of her pussy, so full of cock it now shaped around Will, were dripping her sweet honey. “I need your cock inside me! I’m such a whore for your sexy dick, use me!”

“Mm, you’re a filthy whore, aren’t you, Nick? At least you know what you're good for!” Will growled, pulling off of her breasts in order to pound her harder.

Omar was jealous listening to Will fuck her. So hard he heard the wet slapping of flesh, and their muffled moans when the pair kissed passionately. He wanted to be in there, fucking those moans from Nick’s lips. 

Too bad the door was locked. 

His hand slipped into his jeans and curled around his dick. It was thick and wet, coated with precum. Omar grunted as he began stroking it, trying to keep pace with Will. The older boy was going so fast. With enough power that it made Omar more jealous. Even porn actors never got so forceful and strong. But there was Nick screaming for more. Like a filthy slut. If only it was his cock making her scream. Something that had the defined teenager deciding to go and take a visit to the Thompson and get his own chance at the girl. 

Or the uptight, in need of a hard fuck, gay boy that lived there.

Screaming louder as his massive length drove itself deeper, Nick tugged at the sheets. Her legs, wrapped tight around the muscular boy, started to quiver and her pussy hugged him tighter. Each time he slammed inside it hit her g-spot without fail. Will felt it. The sudden heat and vice-tight grip. How Nick shook, moaning to high heaven. She was entering orgasm, something so hot to the teenage boy that he grabbed her hips and fucked rough as he could. Putting all his weight behind his thrusts, forcing Nick’s screams. She came around his dick, squirting on the length and hugging him for dear life.

“OH GOD YES!!!”

Will moaned, forcing his dick in and out of Nick. She was too hot. He leaned in, using his hips to plunge his dick inside while biting her neck hard. “I’m gonna cum, slut…”

“C-C-Cum on me! Coat my slutty face in your thick cum!” Nick moaned out, loving the feel of having a boy’s cum shoot all over her face.

Grunting as he had no wish to pull out, Will gave her a slam. When he pulled back, the length left her gaping hole. Will straddled Nick’s chest and grabbed his length. A shining seven and a half inches dripping with her juice and precum, which his hand rubbed in. Stroking himself fast over the girl, Will moaned. He rubbed his muscular chest feverishly, enjoying his own abs. 

Nick rolled her eyes, but couldn’t deny that it was hot. “Mm, cum on me…”

She licked his tip, and that’s all it took. Hot ropes of teenage cum erupted from his girthy tip and hit Nick in the face hard, taking her by surprise. She moaned then opened her mouth to capture his cum as more of it shot. Coating her pretty face in hot white spunk. Will, meanwhile, moaned as he came. Throbbing hard shooting hard on Nick. She looked even hotter coated in cum.

“Uuungh… fuck that’s hot,” He panted. Spent, but still hard and eager. He rolled off her, allowing the girl to move and lick up his cum. “So… about that ass?”

Nick smirked. “Have you earned it, stud?”

“Hell yeah,” Will chuckled, wearing a smug sexy grin.

“Well I would love to play with you more,” Nick purred, leaning over to grab Will’s shirt. “But I have to study and work later, so maybe tomorrow?”

She pulled on the shirt then started to crawl down the bed, unaware how much her ass was wiggling at the horny boy laying there stroking his cock. That’s when he grabbed her by the hips and gave Nick a sharp tug, pulling her back towards his dick. Still needy for her tightness.

He growled, “No way, slut. Stay.”

Smirking, she planted a kiss on his lips and pulled off. “Oh, I’ll be back tomorrow but for now, this slut’s going for a shower. You could join in five or so, if you’re man enough…”

“You know that shower is tiny…” 

“Which makes us have to be nice and close…” Nick grinned then left the room, moving swiftly past a throbbing Omar who was deathly horny to follow. Seeing that tanned ass wiggle as she walked past made his cum boil. She noticed Omar, of course, and offered a little wave.

The girl only chuckled as she entered her bathroom. Her foster brother’s were easy, too easy. She had wished that Omar had grown a pair and joined however, she would have loved to have felt both of them stretching her pussy out. Unaware Will had locked the door before they fucked.

“Sup dude,” Will leaned over, noticing the drooling boy in the hall. “You gonna go tap that ass or what?”

“Hers or yours? Both seem open for the taking at the moment.” Omar smirked, a little cockily for someone who had just drooled over his foster sister walking past him and wiggling her tanned ass at him.

Will rubbed his chest and stroked his cock, offering a grin. From the looks of things, Omar had a pretty heavy dick. “Well if you’re not gonna… That slut does belong to me,”

“You wish! I’ve been owning that slut since she first came here.” Omar responded, eyes locked on Will’s impressive cock being stroked. Understanding why Nick had been moaning so much.

Raising an eyebrow, Will pushed. “Really? So a month ago, school bathroom, I didn’t take her virginity? When did you own her, exactly?”

“Well before that… you should have felt that her pussy wasn’t virgin tight…” Omar responded, smirking at his roommate and foster brother. Knowing full well that he hadn’t owned her.

Will motioned the bulging Omar closer. He didn’t believe a word of it, so thought it was nigh time to punish the lying stud. Omar was cautious as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Sealing them in semi-darkness. One naked, one squeezing his dick. Will liked what he saw, the length and thickness pushing through Omar’s jeans. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t checked out that toned ass, either, getting hungry when Nick was away.

“Let’s make a little bet, kay?” He offered with a lustful venom.

Smirking, thinking that he would easily have this in the bag, Omar responded: “And just what kind of bet do you have in mind…”

“We judge which of us is bigger,” Will said, holding up his lengthy cock. Its thickness may be more than Omar’s, which had the cocky dunce gulping. “If you win, you get… fifty bucks and Nick’s ass. If I win… I own both your asses for life.”

“If you're so cocky about winning, give up your ass as well.” Omar smirked, his cock throbbing at the thought of fucking Will.

“Deal.” Will didn’t hesitate. 

“Seems this bedroom will be a little more fun.” Omar purred.

“Oh it will be, for me.” Squeezing his monster, A cocky Will shook it in the air, “Seven and a half, what about you?”

Omar coughed and spluttered, “What! No way!” 

He quickly removed his jeans, kicking them aside before climbing onto the bed. While shuffling over to Will he removed his shirt, too, revealing his buff body and godly six-pack. Omar’s brownish nipples were tiny and hard with arousal, looking as sexy as his flexing muscles.

“Not bad bro, I’m going to enjoy nutting all over those puppies. After destroying your hole.” Will smirked, licking his lips over Omar’s six-pack abs.

Between his toned legs was a shorter length, but a damn good girth. “Prove it! Side-by-side!”

With a shrug, Will lined his cock up with Omar’s. An inch and a half longer than the younger boy, not to mention he was a little thicker as well. An impressive member of a drop dead sexy boy. One who now owned two sexy asses. For life. Although if he was not mistaken, Omar looked somewhat excited to be owned. 

“See?” Will said. “I always wanted a second, closer to home slut… and with a body like yours, you're built for it!”

“S-so… you- you own me.” Omar said in a low voice. That turned him on for some reason. “T-tell me what to do!”

“You can begin by cleaning Nick’s pussy juices from this…” Will smirked, waving his cock at the younger boy. “And before you be a smart ass, I’m meaning with your mouth…”

With a soft moan, Omar got onto his hands and knees before that sexy cock. He could smell the mix of teenage musk and fresh pussy all over the length. Pure lust. His tongue refused to wait. Omar licked along Will’s shaft, feeling its heat against him. “Mmm… it tastes good, daddy? Master? Sir? What the hell do I call you now?”

While waiting he lapped at the pussy juice.

“Whatever you like, as long as you realise you're my bitch.” Will smirked. “Now suck me like the little whore, you now are…”

Omar opened his mouth, leaned in and captured the tip between his lips. He started to bob on it, and used his tongue to swirl around pleasuring Will. The older boy moaned, but he wanted more. Omar allowed Will to force more in his mouth. He sucked it happily, tasting the sweetness all over. Bobbing along the shaft, he worked it like a pro. Loving the taste of cock, Will’s size, and those lustful grunts from his new master. Even as Will’s fingers tugged at his hair, Omar moaned and sucked. He wanted to be used. To be fucked like a slutty toy.

As he sucked the first few inches, Will’s fingers ran through his curls. Pulling and tugging, looking for a good grip. Once found, Will throbbed and Omar took his last gulp of air. A moment later, after a hard thrust, Will buried the full length of his cock down Omar’s throat. Burying himself balls deep. 

Though Omar gagged on the length, he didn’t struggle. It took some force but his throat was accommodating for such a big cock. Will’s moans filled the room as he started fucking that handsome face, his balls slapping Omar’s chin.

“See? Even if you had been bigger, I bet you would have craved being my bitch, you're a perfect little slut.” Will grunted, moaning from Omar’s mouth work.

Omar moaned and nodded, forced to deepthroat Will’s dick.

“We shouldn’t have wasted all of those hidden jerks together, I could have been enjoying your slutty ass for months.” Will teased, playing with the younger boy’s short hair as Omar sucked away. While wonderingly slightly why they had been so ashamed of jerking off in the open together and not just under their sheets or boxers. “Mm, damn! You can deepthroat good!”

After another few minutes of gagging on Will’s length, Omar was allowed to pull off. Saliva dripped from his tongue. He was jerking off, too, beating his length as this got hotter. “I didn’t think you would fuck my mouth… So hot, master,”

“Oh, I’m going to be fucking your mouth daily from now on, my young whore.” Will purred. “You will be pleasing your master a lot, got it?”

Omar throbbed. “Yes…”

“Good boy. Now stop touching that sexy little cock of yours,” The older boy demanded. “You can touch it if I let you…”

Defying Will, Omar growled. He continued to beat his six-inch length while swallowing Will once more. Tasting the musky flavour of that godly dick. Will smirked a little at the act of defiance, something he would be pounding out the younger boy soon enough but for now he would let the boy stroke that sexy smaller cock while pleasuring his new master: him.

Sucking the member hard and fast, Omar reached out and grabbed its base. He stroked it while sucking the tip, teasing Will with twice the stimulation. Then he started to hum. The vibrations put this blowjob on a whole other level. “Mmm…”

“F-Fuck… nearly as good as Nick, dude…” Will grunted out, slamming his cock up and deeper into the younger boy’s throat.

As his throat bulged and gag escaped, Omar pulled off. “Wait till you feel my virgin ass…”

“You're a virgin? Damn that ass is gonna be fucking tight…” Will moaned, licking his lips and feeling his cock throb inside of the younger boy’s mouth. “Thought you would have given it to someone by now…”

“Cock, yes,” Omar’s tongue traced along the throbbing shaft, “Ass, no.”

“Mmm do I know who’s taken that sweet dick?” Will purred, wanting to know if he should be concerned by who had taken his sluts dick.

Omar shrugged then leaned in, sucking on Will’s heavy sack. He was trimmed with smooth balls, allowing the boy to slobber all over the orbs. Obsessed with the taste and heat. “Like I remember,” He said between sucking Will’s nuts. “Just sluts begging for my cock at the beach and shit!”

Will smirked. “Sooo many hey? Can’t blame you though, fucked a number of random bitches myself. They all leave begging for more of this puppy.”

“Like Nick? She’s probs super lonely in the shower,” Omar purred.

“She’s the biggest and neediest whore around.” Will chuckled. “You know I would prefer pounding your tight little virgin ass.”

Omar hated that Will made him blush. “Then… do me! Fuck my ass ‘till I can’t walk anymore!”

“Think you can handle that virgin boy?” Will purred.

“I can handle twice what Nick got!”

Will smirked. “Oh really now, and what makes you so sure slut? Think I won’t destroy that little virgin hole until you can’t stand without feeling my cum swimming deep inside of your whore body? Or is that what you want? Want your master, daddy, whatever the fuck you want to call me, to destroy your hole?”

Omar never felt a stronger urge to cum in his life. “YES!”

“Yes what? You little slutty whore?” Will hissed.

“Please destroy my ass, master! Wreck it with your huge cock, make me feel it all inside me and don’t fucking stop!” Omar begged loudly, his slutty words travelling through the house. Nick heard it over her shower, and a pulse of heat ran through her naked body. Omar, on the other hand, stroked himself faster. He was getting needy to cum.

‘No wonder Will didn’t come for this…’ Nick muttered to herself, while running her hand down her tanned skin in order to tease her still wet pussy with the tip of her finger.

Leaning over the slutty, submissive boy, Will brought his hand down on his ass. A loud ‘smack!’ echoed through his room, accompanied by Omar gasping. Will’s hand squeezed that firm ass tight. He was a buff little slut, and that toned ass didn’t jiggle an inch. Something he could like, one jiggly latina ass and one firm on a sexy hunk. It would feel tight around his dick. So Will leaned over and grabbed with both hands, spreading the cheeks wide open for a peek at that hole. Tight and a nice tan. He liked that, too. Nick’s hole was brown, Omar’s was a light pink.

“Such a tight fuckable looking hole…” Will purred.

“Mmm…” Omar lowered his head to the bed, pushing his ass back. “Fuck me daddy… I want your massive cock!”

Inside of the shower, the sound of Omar begging for ‘daddy’ Will to fuck him, had Nick moaning and fully easing the finger inside of her. The girl whining that it wasn’t as big as Will’s thick juicy cock but it would be enough to enjoy the sound of Will and Omar further.

Will threw Omar against the wall, pinning those sexy abs to the pain. He pressed his chest against the boy, and grinded his dick along that toned ass. Hissing lustfully into Omar’s ear, teeth bearing down on that untouched neck. Their grinding ignited sparks between the horny pair, both of whom moaned and grunted from the feeling. Needing to feel each other. Will’s abs flexed as he kissed Omar’s neck, pressed tight against his back.

“I’m going to fuck you, boy…” He said, “So hard and fucking deep you’ll live on my cock…”

“Mmm, do it… fuck me daddy… make me your cock sleeve master…” Omar moaned back.

“Ah-ah… first,” 

Omar felt Will’s lips on the back of his neck, and both hands on his hips. His master was now kissing a path down along his spine, moving slowly down towards his toned ass. So tender with his touch, feeling amazing. Omar’s moans were long and low the closer Will came to his ass. Tickling his tail bone, nibbling his cheeks, rubbing his thigh. It was all too much for him to handle, and Omar felt himself throb against the wall. 

Will spread open that ass, then dragged his tongue between the cheeks. Lapping at Omar’s perfectly smooth crack, amazed by how downright sexy that ass was. The little virgin hole flexed and winked at Will.

“Oh god…” Omar moaned out sluttily, pushing his ass back to get more of the older boy’s tongue.

Lapping at the little hole, Will used his thumbs to pry it open. Omar was undoubtedly a virgin, not giving an inch. Not that he minded. A tight hole was a good hole. So Will licked up the crack with a moan, lapping at it hungrily. Omar’s moans fed his arousal, and soon Will pushed hard against the tight ring.

Omar gasped. He knew it wanted to get inside him.

The tongue wriggled and squirmed, struggling in an effort to penetrate. So Will lapped a little more. Making sure it was wet before pressing inside, with a lot of force.

“If you're lucky, I might do this more often… unless I can’t wait and just need to slam your tight hole open.” Will purred lustfully.

Moaning as the tongue flicked inside him, Omar came. Without touching his cock, the boy shot hard all over the bedroom wall. Hot jets of steamy white cum shooting up to paint Omar’s amazing abs. His breathing became heavy, eyes rolled back, and cock trembling. Though Will didn’t know, he was suspicious over how tight the ass became. “Mmmm…”

“You know slut, you are going to clean that up, right…? Can’t have the parental asses, finding your nut all over the wall.” Will smirked, pushing the younger teen slightly towards the cum.

“Please just fuck me!” Omar fought his urge to call Will a dork. He wasn’t used to being submissive but god was it fun.

“Lick up your cum bitch, before I spank your ass so hard and leave you in a ditch, unfucked.” Will growled, lust dripping from every single world. “Remember whore, this is what I want. If you can’t please your ‘master’ then I’ll go fuck the slut in the shower.”

Omar gulped. Without hesitation his tongue was running along the wall, capturing every drop of cum. It was sweet on his tongue, drooling down as he swallowed until he was commanded to stand up again. This time Will turned him around and pressed their six-packs together. Grinding while their lips came together for a chaste, fiery kiss full of swirling tongues. However, just as Omar opened his mouth to beg Will grabbed the back of his left leg. Will pulled it up flat against Omar’s side, spreading open the boy’s hole. 

Will guided his tip to the slutty virgin hole. Teasing it as Omar pushed onto his tip-toes, struggling with the position. His leg wasn’t meant to push that high. Not that Will cared, with the older boy humping his ass. 

“One last time… BEG.” 

“P-please master… fuck my virgin hole! Destroy my ass and claim it as your own… please daddy…” Omar breathed out, making both Will throb and turn on his foster sister further, with Nick fingering herself harder.

It took all Will’s strength to force the length of his dick inside Omar’s ass, its ungodly tightness gripping him tighter than Nick ever had. Will grit his teeth, releasing a guttural sound. Sweat dripped from his brow, bringing a glisten to his chiselled abs as Will flexed with effort. His cock pushed further inside Omar. The ring hugged his girth. Omar was groaning in pain and pleasure, head thrown back against the wall. He was powerless to stop Will as that monster forced its way inside.

Thrashing as half the length paused inside, Omar’s body struggled. Clawing at the flaking paint, biting his lip hard. Will wasn’t moving, thankfully, but just half of it was enough to make his body throb with pain.

“OH GOD, YOU’RE SO FUCKING BIG!” Omar cried, struggling to stay still from the sheer pain of his ass being almost ripped open from the older boy’s thickness inside of his formally virgin untouched hole.

“Yeah…?” Will breathed, leaning in to bite his neck hard. Moving his hips to grind inside the boy, not pushing in or out. He felt the ass try forcing him out and smirked, “I’m not even halfway, bitch…”

“C-Come on daddy! Give me everything… let me feel every fucking inch of your cock in my slutty whore ass…” Omar hissed, clawing the wall further and pushing back.

Will was too happy to comply. 

He pushed their bodies closer together, teasing Omar’s innards. He felt the boy tighten up and his legs twitch. “If that’s what you really want… Then TAKE IT!” 

Putting all his strength and weight behind it, Will thrust up into Omar. Splitting that hole in two as he filled it with his dick. Seven and a half thick inches of sexy cock buried inside that hot ring. But he didn’t stop there. The pain was allowed to ebb away for a moment, but Will started to thrust. Aiming for Omar’s prostate, making sure his tip hammered the moans right out of the slut boy. Will wanted Omar to know who owned him.

“OH fuckkkkkk… that’s it… fuck your little bitchs ass master…” Omar growled out lustfully, the younger of the two foster boys really getting turned on from submitting himself fully to the older boy. Loving that Will was getting into it just as much and treating him like a submissive slut too.

Will’s hips swung back and forth hard, giving powerful thrusts into that tightness. “UNGH! Fuck you’re tight! Take it… ngh… shit! Flex your ass you little whore, take my cock!!”

Omar gave his dominant everything he wanted by flexing his ass tighter around the older boy’s massive cock. Making Will moan heavily from the increased tightness that he was pushing into.

“Who owns you, bitch!?” Will shouted as he hammered Omar’s ass.

“Y-Youuuuuu…” Omar moaned out, as his young body was pounded into the wall.

Growling, Will moved faster. Fucking at a furious pace, making the wall shake. His hand pushed Omar’s leg higher into the air while his cock drove deeper and harder into the boy, roughly taking control of that hole. He twitched inside, as the walls constricted around his girthy dick. “Louder whore! Who… fucking… owns you!!”

“YOU DO! YOU OWN MY FUCKING ASS!” Omar growled loudly, unaware that the shower had been turned off and Nick was now in the same spot he was earlier.

Fucking that ass rough, the hunky thief moaned. The tightness and screams of a horny bitch boy fuelled his passions. Will thrust his hips deeper, slamming balls deep. Their sexy abs grinded, coated in sweat. Soon even their lips met with a passion, pushed together hard. They found a rhythm in each other’s lips, kissing with a powerful lust. With each slam deep inside Omar, the boy moaned down Will’s throat. The older boy swirled his tongue with Omar’s, then traced down the centre into his throat. 

Sucking it as the wind was fucked from his lungs, Omar’s eyes rolled back in his skull. He could have sworn he felt Will in his stomach the boy was getting so deep. 

“Mmm, ungh…” He groaned. The very moment Will released his leg, the hunky bottom bitch wrapped around his waist. Pulling Will hard inside. “Fuck me! Break the bed daddy! I need your cock!”

Will brought them over to the bed, where the pair fell in a lustful tangle. They made out and Will grinded his dick inside, moving around the tight inner walls. “Been wanting to fuck this slutty ass for ages, bro… you’re nearly as bad of a tease as Nick is… espically with that six-pack.” 

Eyes and head still rolled back, moans fucked from his lips, Omar found it hard to respond. “Mm… I th-thought I only wanted Nick but- Holy fuck deeper! Wreck me! R-right there!”

“Oh you want to be wrecked?” Will smirked, grabbing the younger boy’s hips and began to utterly pound his ass..

“Yes, yes!!” Omar hissed, gritting his teeth. The boy’s eyes squeezed shut as he was fucked. Then he grabbed Will and kissed him. Shoving his tongue down the older boy’s throat, exploring inside. His one moment of dominance while his ass was being rammed.

The echoes of sex vibrated off the walls, filling their ears and driving their passion. Will drove his cock hard inside Omar’s amazing ass, feeding it inch by inch into a hungry hole that couldn’t get enough of him. As his member forced inside Will let out a growl of pleasure, with the ring squeezing tightly around his dick. He was getting closer to his limit by the second. Impressed by the fact he managed to outlast Omar with ease, having fucked Nick and him in a small space of time and outlasted both of them. A fact which gave him a second wind.

Omar noticed the cocky smirk a moment too soon. He was getting power fucked a moment later, at a pace which didn’t let him catch a breath. He braced for impact but the power behind Will’s cock was too much. Omar gasped, scraped and clawed in overwhelming pleasure, struggling with such a massive size working his ass so hard. Throbbing against his inner walls, tearing the hole open. His mouth was wide open in a loud scream.

But this screaming didn’t stop Will. He continued on furiously fucking that ass, his words falling on deaf ears. It wasn’t until Omar felt something hot and wet sloshing around in his ass that the boy discovered Will had been close. Their moans tangled together as with thrust by thrust more cum flooded his ass.

“Oh fuck… S-so much!” 

Moaning softly, Will slowed down. But he still fucked away. “Mmm… yeah, your tight hole milked me dry, whore! Nick might get jealous if you keep getting loads like that!”

“I might, but it’s no wonder you didn’t join me in the shower…” Nick smirked from the doorway, the naked girl standing there fully revealed for the lustful looks of still horny teenage boys.

Will smirked. “Well when another slut comes available, you have to claim it before the chance goes away. Now get in here and say hello to your fellow whore…”

Omar couldn’t say anything but felt his cock quickly hardening as Nick’s seductively moved towards him with the teenage girl crawling up the bed and between his legs. With a loud moan, Omar watched as his sexy foster sister reached out and wrapped her hand around his six-inch length. She gave it a few strokes much to his enjoyment before she leaned down and engulfed the young length.

“SHIT!”


End file.
